Through the Looking Glass: Black Swan
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Duchess Swan has been in love with Blake Queen for quite a long time. He was the first person to outright become her best friend, and accepted her as she was. It was during the Winter Formal that she realized her feelings for him. Those feelings got stronger when he broke the curse that Odette had placed on her due to their story. Now, she will finally get her Prince Charming.


**A/N:**

 **Well everyone, here you all are...I've been talking about writing Duchess Swan's ending for awhile and I finally got around to it. This one was a bit complicated to start, because I wanted to continue off where Return of the Swan Queen Part 2 left off, but it made it a bit harder to work on. So for the most part, everything that happened in that chapter is canon, but this is in a universe where Kitty and Blake never got together. So everything will flow smoothly, as smoothly as I possibly can I guess.**

 **As you all know, in the main story, I decided that Duchess was going to pursue Ice skating instead of ballet. This is because instead of being Ophelia's White Swan, she wants to rewrite her own destiny, thus she didn't sign the page like her half sister did. It was one of the major reasons why Ophelia's destiny changed, because she fit the role of both the White Swan, due to her poignant elegance and dancing skills, and the Black Swan who was an overall amazing dancer and attracted much more attention than the White Swan. It was the same way for Duchess, the only reason I wrote it that way was because in Swan Lake, at least the version I was able to find, Odette and Odile were played by the same ballerina. So I figured Duchess and Ophelia are both the Black Swan and the White Swan and either could fit the mold depending on what choice they made. Evidently, Ophelia decided to sign her page of the Storybook of Legends in an effort to ruin Duchess's life, like she's meant to do in her story. However, destiny was a fickle bitch and decided she'd be the Black Swan instead.**

 **Ophelia will be a major character in this story as she will try to break out of the Black Swan mold she signed herself into. It will be like Swan Lake only one ice...I guess...I dunno, I was inspired to make Duchess a Figure Skater by famous Figure Skaters, like Surya Bonaly and Tonya Harding who are still remembered for their Backflip and Triple Axle respectively...I dunno...Duchess can ice skate and she's shown great skill, so I wanted to explore a bit of that...and Blake did figure skate as a kid in order to learn how to skate, of course he moved onto hockey, but still knows tricks and stuff, even if he is out of practice. You can't just do a double axle after three years of not doing one...so he will learn from Duchess just as much as Duchess will learn from him...and of course, there is a little something something if you know what I mean...hon...hon...hon...yes...I'm twirling my mustache, you just can't see it...and yes, I have a mustache, deal with it.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll add chapter 2 to this story, as I still gotta update the others...yes, I say this so much I'm like a broken CD in a fuckin Walkman by now...I'll get to it eventually...so for now, enjoy this...make sure to check out the main story, as well as Pantoufle Noir, Black Moon and the other segways I have written...and remember, You can Save 100% on Car Insurance by putting it in Reverse and gettin the fuck outta there...no that is not illegal, it is called, Probable Deniability, look it up if you don't believe me...but seriously, if you hit someone, don't be a dick, make sure they're fine...I saw this dude on a bike get swiped and the driver just kept driving like nothing happened. I called an ambulance for the guy, but he still should have stayed. Anyway, be safe...it is snowing here in the North East, as always...ugh...snow sucks...**

Through the Looking-Glass

Black Swan

Duchess x Blake

 _ **(Alternate Ending to Through the Looking Glass: This is a continuation of Chapter 77, In this alternate universe, Blake and Kitty did not get together after Wonderland was saved)**_

It was a well known fact that Ever After High lacked an Ice Rink. For the longest time, the student body had been petitioning the construction of one where the Dragon Games Arena used to stand. Headmaster Grimm had denied every petition, saying there was a possibility of one day using that arena for the Dragon Games. Ever After High was known for being the top Dragon Games Champions over the generations...it was one of the reasons why they didn't want to tear the stadium down. But that didn't stop people from wanting to make their own ice rink, so they all had to improvise...that meant they would have to go to the closed off part of the school Grimmnasium. It had been a pool house at one point, but it had gotten a crack so big that it couldn't be fixed. Since they didn't want to build an ice rink, the Royal Student Council had gotten together to fix the place up, along with a few other students willing to put the manpower into it.

The result was a beautiful looking pool, filled to the brim with crystalline clear water. It was an Olympic sized pool, so it was quite big, and had been used by the previous generations as the place for Swimming class. After it was closed down, Swamp Swimming had been created instead of fixing the pool. The walls had been painted a bright blue in color, with the school's flag hanging proudly on the back wall. The bleachers had been rebuilt out of solid stone instead of the wooden ones that had been in place at once point. There was a skylight ceiling instead of a closed off roof, providing the entire area with natural light, and best of all, they had installed special magical crystals which would instantly freeze the water, turning it into an ice rink whenever someone wanted to play hockey or skate on it. It had been an amazing investment and one that didn't take a lot of the school's funding. In fact, Apple White had pulled some strings and gotten some of her mother's workers to help built most of the inside while they cleaned and prepared the outside. It had become the hottest spot for anyone who wanted to swim during the day. But at night it was completely different, the place was entirely dead, everyone being too tired to actually use it at night. That was when people usually came to play hockey, or to skate on the ice.

One such student was young Duchess Swan, who had taken to ice skating. After Blake had broken her mother Odette's curse, and had changed her destiny, she had decided to give up on it all together. She was going to make her own happily ever after. She would use her skills in ballet and her skills on the ice to her advantage. She knew that Ophelia would eventually become one of the most recognized ballerinas in the world. It was her destiny after all, now she was the Black Swan instead of Duchess...something that still shocked her. But she knew her half sister deserved that fate for being a horrible disgusting shrew of a girl. Not that she liked tooting her own horn, but she definitely deserved the destiny she had gotten. Though she did miss her black feathers, at least her hair hadn't turned completely white, though she hadn't actually signed her page yet.

Once night had fallen, she had grabbed a change of clothes and had made the walk from the dorms to the pool. It was automatically frozen during the afternoon for those people who wanted to play hockey at night or wanted to practice their ice skating. She quickly changed into her lavender and white dress, pulling her hair from its lengthy ponytail, brushing it down until it was straight. She had taken her heels off, changing them off with her skates, which she tied on firmly so they wouldn't slip off. The last thing she needed was to sprain her ankle because her laces had come undone. Once she had checked herself in the mirror and made sure she looked regal and beautiful, she closed the locker she had picked out and moved toward the rink itself.

Just as she had expected it was completely empty. It was exactly how she liked it to be, it allowed her to practice her moves in peace. She walked over to the control panel for the pool, deciding to activate the sprinklers for a bit and run the freezing cycle so that the ice was smooth and free of cracks. She knew from past experience that even the smallest crack could cause a great number of mishaps. From falling, to breaking a skate, to even breaking a bone or worse. She had never broken a limb in her life, but she wasn't looking forward to landing wrong, tearing a muscle or her knee popping out of place. She couldn't have that in her life, her legs meant everything and without them she didn't have anything in left in the world.

Once the cycle was done, she took a wary step onto the ice, pushing herself toward the center of the rink. It felt almost odd for her to be on the ice, she was a great skater, but she hadn't ever considered it an occupation. She had always been conditioned to be the Black Swan, and now that she wasn't, it felt weird. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she started moving forward, slow at first to test the ice. Once she had, she had started picking up speed, going for a double axle first. It had been a rather simple move for her to perform, and one of her favorites. She quickly fell into a crossover, picking up speed on the outer edges of the rink, drifting toward the middle of the rink. She closed her eyes jumping into a camel spin, landing a little harder than she intended on the ice.

"Ugh...dammit." she muttered, angry that she hadn't landed as smoothly as she wanted.

She continued into another crossover, picking up speed for an I-spin. Thanks to her flexibility, she was able to easily pull off the spin, grabbing a hold of her left leg as she spun using her body to create an I. She quickly lowered her leg, performing a back spin, jumping into another crossover. She had fallen into a rhythm just like she did with dancing. She closed her eyes and kept moving on the ice, using her skates to feel the ice, rather than her eyes. Just like on her lake, where she could feel every ripple created by her soft and dainty steps. She could feel the gliding edge of her blades slicing through the ice, aiding her in each move the performed. Once she had picked up enough speed, she jumped into the air, aiming for a triple axle. However she didn't have enough speed, and ended up doing a double, her leg swept from under her and she fell hard onto the ice, a cry of surprise leaving her lips. She slammed her fist against the ice, quickly getting up onto her feet.

"Goddamn it Duchess! You said you could do this shit, fucking do it!" she shouted at herself, before going into another crossover. She didn't even hear the doors to the Pool-house open, and she didn't see when someone walked into the rink, taking a seat at the bleachers.

The young man watched on as the Swan Princess continued skating, not even noticing his presence. She came out of her cross over, jumping into the air, landing on her left leg in a layback spin, grabbing a hold of her right blade with her arm, her balance perfectly on point. However, she lost her balance when she was lowering her leg and ended up falling backward on her rump, making her slide for a few more feet before she came to a stop. She let out a honking scream, slamming her fists against the ice.

"Fuck, what is wrong with me tonight?!" she cried, panting a bit in anger.

"What's wrong Duchess? Are you attacking the ice or is the ice attacking you?"

The girl's head snapped in the direction of the voice so hard she swore she felt her neck break. Her cheeks flushed crimson when she saw Blake leaning against the railing of the pool steps, a small smile on his face. She quickly stood up, wanting to hide her embarrassment from him, and to stop her butt from going numb due to the ice. She shook her head slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For your information, I am attacking the ice. It's just that I don't have much practice on it as I do on the stage. After all, this is the first time we've gotten an ice rink...I had to wait until the winter to skate."

"Why didn't you go to Meadow Brook? They got a hockey rink there."

"Too lazy, and that costs money...I'd rather wait until my lake freezes...it's totally free. What are you doing out here? I figured you'd be inside watching anime with Liz and Kitty, or hanging out with your sister." Duchess asked, earning a shrug from the raven haired boy.

"Eh...I wanted to me time...figured I could come here to practice my hockey moves. Me and the guys were thinking of starting a hockey team for the school. But instead I find my best friend cracking her ass on the ice."

"Shut up! You have no idea how hard it is to do a layback spin!" she cried, making the boy purse his lips. He walked over to the bleachers, grabbing a hold of his backpack.

"Actually, I do know how hard it is to do a layback...I also know how difficult it is to perform the perfect Triple Axle. Hell, even backflipping and landing on one leg is damn near impossible." he replied, pulling out a pair of white skates. He pulled his boots off his feet, slipping the skates onto them, pulling hard on the laces.

"That reminds me, back during that early snowfall...you and Joey were playing hockey...you did a backflip then too right?" she asked curiously, coming to a stop near the edge of the rink.

"Yup, but it was on two legs. According to regulations, backflips are illegal during competitions, unless you can land it on one leg. It was only performed by one person during the Olympics, and she failed to get the gold medal because she was of color." he replied.

"Whoa wait a minute...you mean to tell me some dusty ass judges didn't give her full points because she was black?"

"Mhmm...they had a favorite, a girl who fit the Swan Princess mold. She was feminine, angelic and wonderful on the ice. The other girl was more muscular and athletic, and relied on flips and tricks instead of choreography for her routine. On top of that, she did that backflip with an injured leg, but nope...no gold medal for you...it's why I dislike the Olympic games sometimes."

"That is so fucking stupid...skin color shouldn't matter. It all comes down to skill, precision and hard work. I would have bitched out those judges." Duchess said, watching the boy stand up, walking toward the ice.

"Oh she did, she got a silver medal and she refused to get up on the box. The judges said she was just acting like a sore loser when she clearly deserved that gold medal...mind you I watched this stuff years after this had happened. Joey's older sister was teaching me how to figure skate, so she told me to watch how the professionals did it." he said.

"Figure skate? You?"

"Yeah...I just wanted to learn how to skate to play hockey...she was a figure skater who wanted to go professional. So somehow, my mom...or Melissa, got her to teach me to skate. She only did it because she could use me in national competitions and doubles contests. So I learned how to skate from an early age...but was also forced into spandex. And let me tell you, it is not a comfortable feeling." he said, shuddering a bit she smirked, licking her lips.

"Why not? I'm sure you'd look fine in tight fitting spandex."

"Pfft...yeah, you would say that." he replied. He started moving forward on the ice, turning around with ease. Once he was in a crossover, he started gaining speed, moving toward the middle of the rink. He jumped in the air, doing a spinning double axle before landing on the ice, flailing his arms a bit to keep balance.

"Whoa...got a little dizzy there...shit I forgot how fast you spin during that shit." he said, a sudden queasiness washing over him.

"How many years has it been since you did that?"

"I dunno...three? Maybe four?" he asked, the dizziness finally leaving him. Duchess shook her head, a giggle erupting from her throat.

"You can't just go for a double axle after not practicing for awhile. You need to take small strides...not hit the ground running...or in this case...hit the ice flipping."

"I know...I just wanted to impress you." he said, giving her a wink. She flushed a bit, scowling as she looked away.

"Tch...yeah right...it isn't nice to tease someone you know...anyway, you go on and practice your hockey. I'll just keep practicing my tricks." she said, turning away from him, heading toward the other side of the rink.

"Um actually...I didn't bring any of my stuff...I figured the guys would be here but...they're not. Maybe you'd like some company and a partner to practice with?" he asked, a hopeful look on her face. She slid to a stop, placing her hands on her hips, brow raised in curiosity.

"A partner...you? You might have been a figure skater as a kid, but you are out of practice. I bet you can't even Lunge without falling on your ass."

"Challenge accepted!" he cried back, pushing himself backward. He started crossing his legs, picking up a bit of speed. He turned around, lunging to the side, arms spread out with his leading leg forward. His free leg twisted a bit, causing him to fall forward with a loud Oof.

"Well...you didn't land on your ass." she said, holding her hand out. The boy took a hold of it, quickly climbing to his feet.

"Yeah...but now my nips are cold."

"Oh you baby...fine, you can be my _partner_ if you want...I guess I wouldn't mind some company."

"Awesome! I promise not to hold you back, seeing as I'll be learning more from you than you from me." he said, giving her a smile. She flushed, quickly turning around.

"We'll start with crossovers. I need to practice those too, we'll move onto something else later." she said, moving forward. She was trying to hide her giddy she felt that he had wanted to spend time with her.

 _ **xxx**_

"So Blake, how was hockey practice last night?" Raven asked, causing the boy to look at the girl. He had been getting some books from his locker for his next class, and had decided to walk there with his sister since they both had Science and Sorcery together.

"It uh...wasn't exactly hockey practice...there isn't an actual team. I guess the guys didn't feel like it, so I ended up skating on the ice."

"Ahuh...who else was there?"

"Duchess, why do you ask? Were you following me or something?" Blake asked curiously. She shook her head, glancing at her phone.

"No, I didn't follow you...I ask because she was really happy for some reason. She was telling Ashlynn that she was looking forward to skating tonight but never said why."

"Oh...well I guess that's because we were skating together. She's really good, I think she's got a chance to go into the big leagues. Are there any Ice skating competitions here in Ever After?" he asked.

"I think so...there is an Ice Princess you know...and it isn't Crystal...though I think she might have a double role like Farrah does." Raven admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whoa wait...you mean to tell me there's a Fairytale about an ice skater?"

"I dunno...I did hear something like that once, so I might be wrong. Anyway, I think it's sweet that you're spending time with Duchess. You know how much she likes being around you."

"Yes, I know that...I wasn't expecting to see her at the rink though...she's been so happy since we brought Odette back. She's definitely had the biggest change this year...I remember when we first met. She was just so...rude." he said, closing his locker door, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Well...we sort of did make her life better, changed her destiny and brought her mother back. If anything, she's the first of many who will rewrite their destinies."

"Yup, just like we rewrote ours...anyway, I think I'm just gonna keep skating at night. It was really fun, made me feel almost like a Swan Prince, coming out at night to show the world my skills. Except of course I am not a swan...nor a prince."

"But you are a prince...you're the son of the Evil Queen...technically you are a prince, just as much as I am a princess. I just don't fit the mold." Raven replied.

"Ain't that the truth." he said, earning a glare from his sister.

"Anyway...it's almost the end of the year...after everything that's happened. You uh...think of seeking the affections of one of the girls here?"

"That was the most awkward way to ask that. If you are curious, yes...I am interested in someone. And if you must know who, know that it's a certain young woman who's been in love with me for the longest time." he replied, giving his sister a knowing look. She scoffed, crossing her arms as she walked, her ebony colored lips turned into a scowl.

"You mean to tell me, after making her wait this long. Rejecting her so many times, telling her that she was only a friend, you have the balls to ask her out? Why shouldn't I punch you?"

"Well you shouldn't punch me, because that's not what wonderfully amazing and evil older sisters do. They're supposed to love, hug and nurture their little brothers. Second, well...yeah, I was a dick to her for rejecting her this long...but I was just...thinking...you know, about what happened between me and Cerise." he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets, glancing at the floor.

"I suppose that's alright...she was your first love, so it takes a bit longer to get over her. Thinking about trying your luck with her again?"

"No...she's into someone else. She doesn't even admit it to herself, but she's been glancing at Humphrey a lot. Yeah, weird right?" he asked, earning a jab from his sister.

"It isn't weird...but yeah, I am a bit annoyed that after all of that crap you are gonna do that to Duchess. Then again, she's still in love with you, so she'd probably just start crying."

"I know...I want to make her happy you know. Now that she's the White Swan, she can finally fall in love without Ophelia stealing her prince from her. She deserves to be happy, and since she likes me...I guess I want to make her happy. I know I don't deserve her, after all the shit that's happened and all of the rejections...but can you blame me?"

"No...no I can't. She's a beautiful young woman, who's madly in love with you, and one of your best friends. She's been through a lot with you and during this year on her own, and she's become a better person because of you. So you should take responsibility and make her happy." Raven said in a scolding tone, just as they reached the Science and Sorcery room.

"I'm going too, I don't know when...but I think I fell in love with her...maybe during the Winter Concert...maybe afterward...I dunno. But I'm not gonna let her down, you can count on that." he said, giving his sister a wink. She shoved him forward, a look of annoyance on her face as he just broke down into laughter.

 _ **xxx**_

It was a little busier that night. For some reason, people had shown up and had started skating, around thirty-five people had gathered on the rink, with everyone else sitting at the bleachers. It was a hot spring night, so most had come seeking refuge from the heat on the ice. The music was blasting through the speakers, courtesy of DJ-Nchant, who was currently debuting her skating mix. Blake honestly didn't know how it was that Melody could write new music all the time, but the pumping hardstep was always fun to listen too.

Duchess seemed to be doing fine, however the look on her face told him otherwise. She was normally calm when she was alone, and the music did help, but she couldn't practice all of her tricks with so many people in the way. The last thing she wanted was to do something like an axle and end up slicing someone's arm off with her skate. He had told her that wouldn't happen, but she had claimed to have heard a story of someone doing that once. So she had been sticking to crossovers and flips instead of the beautiful spins he had wanted to see. It disappointed him quite a bit, as he had been looking forward to dancing alone with her. He had been leaning back against the edge of the rink, the walls around it having been raised so that the learners had something to lean against in case they lost their balance. He was honestly amazed with the design of the entire place, Apple's hired hands had definitely done work.

"Are you gonna stare her all night or are you gonna go talk to her?" Hunter asked, causing him to glance at his friend, who was leaning against the wall, waiting for his girlfriend to relace her skates.

"What are you talking about? I'm just thinking of song lyrics for our next album. We're thinking of releasing it before school ends, you know...one end of the year bash before summer starts...cause I mean, there's 104 days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it. We wanna give you all something to look forward too."

"Mhmm...you know I'm listening to you speak, but all I can hear is...bullshit bullshit bullshit bullshit." Hunter said, causing Ashlynn to laugh, making her almost slip as she was standing up.

"He's right Blake, you've been staring at Duchess the entire time you've been here...oh my, could it be that...you're in love with her?"

"Shh...Jesus, you're almost as loud as Cupid on True Heart's Day!" he said, standing in front of the girl. He glanced over his shoulder watching Duchess do a perfect layback, earning a few claps from onlookers.

"I find it adorable, the fact that he's smitten I mean."

"Hi Raven, so good to see you here...I thought you were gonna stay in tonight." Ashlynn said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, but everyone else came here...so I did too, wanted to know what all the hubbub is about. You got no idea how hard it was finding violet skates." she said, glancing at her feet with a smile on her face.

"You could just conjure them...you know, magic runs through our veins." Blake said, arms crossed with a single brow arched.

"I could...but I don't abuse my powers for every single little thing in life. Sometimes it's the thrill of the hunt that I like."

"And sometimes I want to scratch my ass without shoving my hand in my pants. We all have different uses for it, might as well abuse it while we got it." he admitted, earning thumbs up from Hunter who had a smile on his face.

"Anyway, you are totally skirting around the facts...just ask her out...put on your big boy pants." Ashlynn said, spinning the boy around.

"No, I wanna be a Toys R Us kid forever!" he cried, as he was shoved forward by the daughter of Cinderella, who brushed the invisible dust from her hands.

"My work here is done...come on Raven, let's skate together, Hunter can take video."

"Okay sure, I don't mind...you are one of the best skaters here. Only you can avoid a huge gaping hole in the ice for an hour without falling into the lake." she said, taking a hold of Ashlynn's hand, pushing herself forward.

Blake sighed as he slowly approached the Swan Princess, who was in the middle of a spin. She looked absolutely graceful on the ice, despite the few falls she had in the last hour. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous...nervous that she would reject him like he had rejected her in the past. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice her come out of her spin, moving straight toward him. It was too late for him to move, and she ended up slamming into him, sending them both tumbling onto the ice. She growled angrily, lifting herself up slightly about to cuss out the bastard that had messed her up, only to flush cherry red when she saw it was Blake. She didn't say anything, choosing instead to stand up.

"You really know how to mess up my concentration."

"Well, you gotta open your eyes sweetheart...I know as a swan you can feel air currents and shit...but you have to see in front of you too." he said, pushing himself onto his feet, brushing off some ice shards from his jeans.

"That is true...with so many people here to fuck me up, I need to pay attention. And of course, out of everyone that I could have hit, it had to be you." she said. Blake glanced away from her, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh...sorry about that...I uh...came to say something to you. But...it's a little embarrassing." he said, glancing away from her.

"Embarrassing...gee this aught to be good then. Hurry up, it's almost closing time for this place and I want to practice all the tricks I can before it does."

"Well...it's actually about that...there's this pond out in the Enchanted Forest. It's really small and connected to a nearby stream...I was thinking, if you are up for it, we could go there. I know ice magic so it won't take long to freeze it for us to skate on." he said. Her eyes lit up a a bit as she grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him toward the edge of the rink.

"Then come on! You have no idea how long I've wanted to ditch this place...when its empty it's great, but with all of these people...it just messes with my focus!" she said, stepping off the ice. She walked over to where her bag was, quickly unlacing her skates.

"Alright, I guess we're doing this." he said, smiling a bit at her excitement.

 _ **xxx**_

The small pond wasn't far from Ever After High, in fact it was near the large clearing Apple had used for her party. It was a beautiful pond with crystal clear water, reflecting the moonlight and the stars above. The grassy hills surrounding the pond blocked out most of the lights from the village of Bookend, the only lights visible being from the high school itself. It didn't take long for Blake to cast a freezing spell over the lake, being careful not to kill any of the fish that swam under the water. It was deep enough for the surface to be solid and thick to skate on and not harm any wild life.

Getting onto the ice once it was frozen had been rather easy. Blake had almost fallen into a routine, just skating around like he used to when he was practicing for hockey. He just wanted to get a feel for the ice, get his balance on it before doing anything. Duchess had been doing the same, quickly gaining more confidence now that she had a lot of space to skate on. She went straight for a Triple Axle, only for her to slip on the landing, hitting the ice rather hard. She quickly got up, rubbing her arm slightly as she skated around.

"Are you alright Duchess?"

"Yeah, I hit my elbow a bit too hard...but I am going to land this move, count on it." she said, going into another crossover. She jumped into the air, doing a mid air spin before landing on her free leg.

"Not bad, you're definitely improving...but I got a question for you...why do you wanna do a Triple Axle so much? Does that move have any significance to you?" he asked, causing her to slow into a stop. She placed her hands on her hips, glancing at the ice.

"Not really, whenever I skated out on the ice, I would always be able to do Butterfly jumps, flips and spins. The axle was easy to do, then I upped the ante and learned the double...the triple just feels like a natural transition, and after I learn it, I'll go for a Quad...no one has done that before."

"Hmm...so it sounds to me like you want to do a Triple Axle, because it would be an achievement, and if you get enough air for a Quad, you'd go down in history. I guess that's not a bad thing...I mean, I did want to become a famous singer once. Now I got a band and I'm sure in the future I might actually go big...so if you wanna do an Triple Axle, then I know you'll do it...I believe in you!" he said, giving her a wink. She flushed a bit, her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Yes...I will do it...watch me Blake, I"m gonna do one right now!"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew." he said, though it fell on deaf ears.

Duchess closed her eyes as she went into another crossover, picking up speed on the outer edges of the ice. She started moving toward the center, jumping into the air into a spin. Blake watched in awe as she did three perfect full rotations, landing on her leading leg. She let out a loud cry of joy, skating right up to Blake, who caught her in an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I told you I was gonna do it, didn't I?" she cried, a smug look on her face as the boy set her down.

"I knew you would, but you could have hurt yourself. You landed so hard you cracked the ice, is your leg okay?" he asked, kneeling down to check on it.

"I'm fine, but now that I did it...I can at least use that to improve it. I'm glad you were here to see me do it for the first time." she said, giving him a smile. He stood back up, giving her a smile.

"I'm happy too...I'm glad that you have finally found something that makes you smile. You are an amazing ballerina, but you look even more graceful on the ice than you do on the dance floor. I did a little research and well, don't get mad at me." he said, reaching into his back pocket. She backed away from him slightly as he pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to her.

She unfolded it, her eyes reading the words that had been printed on it. They slowly widened as she got to the bottom and she saw her name written on it. It was an entree form for a regional figure skating competition that would be set to start at the beginning of the summer, nearly a month away. She looked up from the paper, trembling a bit.

"You...signed me up for a contest? But I'm not even ready for that! I don't have nearly enough practice, I'm still a novice at this shit."

"I know that, but you've got a month, and we've got this pond as well as the rink back at school. I'll help you practice hard, and get you ready for this contest. I may be out of practice, but I do know about skating, and how to fix and laces skates. Molly also taught me how to sharpen blades, tighten them and everything else. Not to mention, Lizzie will make you a beautiful dress for the contest. You'll be absolutely amazing!"

"I...I dunno, this is all so sudden." she said, shivering a bit from the nerves.

"I know...but I'll be there for you...but not as your friend. I'll be there for you as...someone else." he said, giving her a wink.

She gasped, barely containing her giddiness as she pulled the boy into a kiss. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss a bit. He didn't want her to slip and fall due to them still being on the ice. They broke apart for a second for air, before going in for a second kiss. Duchess while confident was shyly exploring the boy's mouth, being a bit gentle, unlike in their past encounter. She was almost scared that this was all a joke or that it was a dream. But the burning in her lungs and the desire for oxygen proved to her that it was real. She broke the kiss shortly after, panting for air as she rested her head on his chest, arms tightly wrapped around his body.

"This isn't a dream right? You aren't pulling me leg? You actually...wanna date me?"

"Honey, you've been after me for how long? Hugging, kissing, sex...I think you deserve a chance. I'd like to apologize okay? For being such a douche bag and friendzoning you constantly...it must have felt horrible. I didn't mean to hurt you like that okay? I was just..."

"Taking time to fully get over Cerise...I know. I knew there was a reason why...but I also know that it was me turning into the White Swan that changed your thought process. I no longer risk loosing my fairytale prince...so you felt the need to finally make it up to me."

"Y-yeah...something like that...is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked. She gave him a smirk, licking her lips, her hand, grabbing a hold of his belt.

"Oh yes, there's something you can definitely do for me. After all of that skating, I need to loosen up a bit, I'm sure you can help me with that."

"I...are you sure?"

"Yup...we've done this before, and I've been craving it ever since. We're skipping all the bullshit, I want you to do me right here...right on the grass over there." she said, pointing to the small hill near the edge of the frozen pond.

"Are you insane? What if people come looking for us?" he asked, eyes widened in shock at her request. She shrugged, pressing her lips against his.

"I'm not against...giving them a good show." she said with a wink. He rolled his eyes, knowing just how much of a show off Duchess could be, even in something as intimate as that.

"Fine, but if we do get caught, it's on you." he said, earning a giggle from the girl, who happily took his hand, leading him to the edge of the lake.

Once they had walked off the ice, they sat down to take off their skates, placing them inside their bags. Duchess of course decided to take the lead, leading the boy away from the edge, toward the grass near some bushes. She looked around for a few seconds, lifting her skirt a bit as she hooked her thumbs around the edge of her lacy underwear. She brought her panties down in a single fluid motion, shoving them in Blake's vest pocket, a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He moaned in surprise, his hands traveling up her thighs, getting a handful of her round ass. He squeezed it lightly, earning a small pleasurable moan from Duchess, who pulled away from the kiss, trailing a few kisses around his neck, licking his collarbone.

"Just in case we get caught, let's just stay dressed. And you better not cum inside me, I'm not on birth control." she said sternly, earning a nod from the boy. She grabbed a hold of his belt buckle and pulled it loose, pulling the zipper down. She licked her lips as she took a hold of his manhood, running her hand down its length.

She licked the tip slightly with the tip of her tongue, making the boy squirm a bit in pleasure. She slowly took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head, getting his shaft wet with her spit. Blake bit his lip, eyes tightly closed as the Swan Princess continued her task. She hummed a bit as his dick hit the back of her throat, earning an audible groan from the boy. Grabbing a hold of her shirt sleeves, she slipped her arms inside, pulling them through her collar, lowering the shirt to expose her perky breasts, hidden by her bra. She released his dick with a soft pop, using her hand to spread the saliva around his shaft.

"You like that don't you? You seemed to like it last time too." she said, giving him a wink.

"Fuck, you really know how to ease a motherfucker don't you? Not just with your amazing body, but with your mouth too." he said, grabbing a hold of her arms, pulling her up to her feet. He pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue past her lips. He swirled his tongue around hers, enjoying how she tasted as he grabbed a hold of her left breast, kneading it softly.

Releasing her crimson lips, he lowered his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on the soft nub, earning a happy sigh from the monochrome ballerina, who's teeth were clench in pleasure. He slipped his hand underneath her skirt, tracing the outer edges of her labia before slipping a finger into her wet folds. She moaned loudly as he started pumping his hand inside her, slipping a second finger inside. He wrapped his arm around her back, holding her up as he quickened his pace, her juices soaking his hand. She started moaning loudly, panting for air as she tried not to fall back to the ground, her legs quivering slightly.

"Oh fuck...that feels so good!" she moaned. He pulled his hand out of her pussy, grabbing a hold of her face. He gave her a peck on the lips, slipping one of his fingers into her mouth. Her eyes widened a bit in shock, but she overcame it, sucking her own juices off his fingers.

"Let's lay you down, the last thing I want is for you to fall." he said, taking off his jacket, placing it on the grass next to them. Duchess quickly lay down on it, pulling her dress up to reveal her sweet spot.

"Remember what I told you, don't cum inside...or I swear to god I'll beat the hell out of you!" she threatened.

"Don't worry, I'm not going too and if I do I'll take care of it." he said, grabbing a hold of her legs, as he lined himself up with her entrance. The area above it had been trimmed into a sort of landing strip, something he had recommended after their first time together. She had been embarrassed for most of the beginning before he took the lead. Thankfully she had quickly forgotten about it.

Her pussy gave no resistance as he slipped himself inside, her walls hugging his length tightly. Her warmth was almost welcoming as his dick pulsed with her every movement. He grabbed a hold of her legs, slowly pulling himself out, setting a bit of a rhythm. Her body rocked with his every thrust, her breasts bouncing as he did. She started breathing hard, clenching her teeth so she wouldn't start screaming in ecstasy.

"Harder Blake, I think you hit my g-spot...show me what you can do. Make me cum, please." Duchess cried lovingly, he increased his speed a bit, taking longer strokes, going deeper with each one.

It wasn't long before the Swan Princess started screaming, digging her nails into his arm. He continued thrusting into her, his focused entirely on pleasing the beautiful woman in front of him. He could feel her walls clenching around him, only for her to spasm a bit as she hit her first orgasm. Her back arched, her screams being a mixture of a honk and a human cry. She rode her orgasm for a few seconds, panting hard as she looked at Blake, giving him a loving smile.

"That was amazing, but we're not done." she said, pulling herself free from his manhood. She got up on all fours, spreading her legs for the boy as she pulled her skirt up, wiggling her butt a bit.

"Come on, I know you want it...I know you want this delicious pussy...so go for it. I want it long and hard." she cried.

"If that's what you want, then I'll comply with your wish!" he said, slipping his dick back inside her dripping pussy.

Grabbing a hold of her hips, he started thrusting into her as hard as he could. Duchess's mind was overtaken by euphoria, her body once again rocking from the pleasure and force he was putting into each thrust. She let out a scream of surprise when he spanked her, a red hand print appearing on her smooth porcelain skin. He reached under her body, grabbing a hold of one of her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipple, making her moan in pain and pleasure.

"Duchess you're pussy is so damn tight...I can feel every single twitch." he moaned, pausing slightly to catch his breath, taking slower strokes as he did.

"I'm glad, your cock feels absolutely amazing. Come on dammit, I know you got more than just that, don't make me start doing the work!" she cried, glancing back at the boy, a scowl on her face. He grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling her upright as he started pounding her from behind.

"You want it hard, then I'll give it to you hard...yeah, you like that?"

"Oh...yes, it feels so good baby...my pussy is so wet because of you!" she replied, biting her lower lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against himself, taking slower strokes. He kissed her neck, leaving a small red mark on her skin. He grabbed a hold of her breasts, squeezing them lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder, a smile on his face.

"You know, I think I fell in love with you the first time I had sex with you. You were my first after all...and even after all this time, your pussy still feels amazing."

"Glad you think that honey, I'm happy that you like it. Now, less talking, more humping, make me cum again." she said. He gave her a kiss on the lips, laying back while he pulled the girl on top of himself, his dick still inside her pussy.

He held her up as he started thrusting into her again, the new angle was sending all new waves of pleasure through the young princess. She groaned, her hand sneaking down to her pussy, rubbing her clit hard as she felt his length entering and exiting her vagina. She felt a knot in her stomach, causing her to start rubbing her clit harder than before, her moans became louder, as she held herself up on a single arm placed on Blake's chest.

"Faster, please I'm about to cum...make me cum again Blake! Make me cum!"

"Okay honey, I'll make you cum." he replied, grabbing a hold of her hips, thrusting into her with great speed.

The soft squelching was replaced by the sound of skin slapping skin, barely drowned out by Duchess's loving screams. He quickly pulled out of her, having her lay down on the ground, grabbing a hold of her leg, slipping himself back inside. He hugged her leg tightly, slamming his dick inside her as fast and as hard as he could, making her scream in pleasure. Her voice echoing through the empty pond, if anyone heard it, they didn't care. In that moment all they cared about was pleasing each other to the best of their abilities. He was so focused on pleasing his princess that he didn't notice the knot forming in his stomach. He felt her walls clenching tightly around him and increased his speed, rubbing her clit as fast as he could. Duchess let out an earsplitting scream, a torrent of clear fluid shooting out of her pussy, bathing the two lovers.

"Oh fuck, shit! That feels so good!" the girl cried, rubbing her pussy hard with every squirt, hoping to run her orgasm for as long as she could. Blake let out a pleasurable grunt, his eyes widening a bit as he thrust himself inside. A large glob of cum shot deep inside Duchess, its warmth making her completely stop.

"Oh my god...you didn't just cum in me...I fucking told you not to cum in me, you dick!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" he cried back, quickly pulling himself out. He saw the white fluid slowly dribbling out from her opening, landing on the grass underneath her body.

"You're gonna have to suck it out, I'm not getting pregnant."

"Ew gross, I'm not going to do that, fuck...I told you, I'll take care of it. I'll buy you some pills okay?" he asked. She growled, grabbing a hold of his shirt, pressing her lips against his.

"Fine...whatever...you fucked me good, so that's all that matters. Now your gonna fuck me until your cum turns to cream." she said, licking her lips as she grabbed a hold of his flaccid member, shaking it so it would become erect. Blake knew at that moment, that he was going to be cumming more than once that evening.

 _ **xxx**_

A few days had passed since Blake and Duchess had officially gotten together. It was lunch time, and Blake was in charge of bringing their food to the table. As soon as he did, she reached into her purse cracking the bubble on one of the pill containers she had hidden inside. She slipped the pill into her mouth, downing it with some juice, before grabbing her salad. She hungrily dug into it, earning a worried look from the boy.

"Uh...you good there honey? You sure you aren't...you know?"

"I dunno jackass, you tell me. I've been taking this shit for the last three days and I'm still hungry. I swear to god if I am, I'm gonna tear you a new one."

"Ha...as if it was my fault that I shot three more loads inside you after the first one. The first one was an accident, the last three were on purpose, so that's your fault as much as it is mine." he snapped back, taking a bite from his hamburger.

"Duchess, Blake...it's good to see you two!"

"Hi mom, are you on your lunch break?" Duchess asked, earning a nod from her mother Odette. She stood up from her seat, hugging her mother tightly.

"I'm just taking a break, it's been rather hard transitioning from swan to human again. But Headmaster Grimm is very glad that I'm part of the staff now, now that there's a ballet class. What's even better, Ophelia signed up for that class without realizing I would be her instructor."

"Oh...is that a smile I see? Are you perhaps happy that your half daughter is in your class?" Blake asked, earning a smirk from Odette.

"Of course I am...I'm gonna go Black Swan on her...after all she is a Black Swan now." she said, glancing at her daughter who had returned to her voracious eating. Blake cleared his throat, causing Duchess to swallow the food in her mouth.

"Sorry."

"Uh honey...what's up with the voracious eating? I mean...it's good that you have a healthy appetite. Especially because you are a dancer and an ice skater now."

"She's uh...a nervous eater. I signed her up for a contest and she's been stressing about it, nothing to worry about." he said, placing a hand on top of hers. Odette looked at the two, eyes narrowed...she already knew her daughter had officially started daring the son of the Evil Queen, but they had been acting rather weird. Her motherly instincts were screaming at her. She grabbed a hold of her daughter's purse, pulling it open.

"Mom! What are you doing? That's my private stuff, I got tampons and shit in there!" Duchess cried, grabbing a hold of her purse.

"Uh uh...you aren't telling me something sweetheart. You're grandmother told me you don't normally eat the way you do...aha, here it is." she said, pulling out a folded booklet, with the words Plan B on it. Blake stood up from his seat, a deep frown on his face.

"You kept the instructions?" he hissed, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"Who the fuck else am I supposed to take them? Jackass, it's not like the box was helpful!"

"You two, with me now. And stay quiet." Odette snapped, turning toward the doors that lead to the empty courtyard.

The two teenagers knew their swan was cooked the second they had been brought around the school. Blake had been trying to gauge the look on Odette's face, he didn't know her well, but in the time they had gotten to know each other, he sensed the goodness in her. She cared and loved her daughter deeply. So finding that her daughter had been messing around with a boy was definitely something she didn't want to know about, especially so young in life.

"So...when did you two have sex?"

"The first time or the second time?" Blake asked, his hands flying to his mouth.

"Blake you dumb shit, shut up!"

"For Swan sakes, this isn't your first time? Really? Duchess you are too young to be having sex. Especially unprotected, and you Blake you should know better. If you love my daughter then you shouldn't even have suggested something like that...and if you were at least get protected."

"I'm sorry Odette, but it wasn't even me who suggested it. We were just happy, and I asked her what she wanted from me. Duchess has had this long crush on me for awhile now...she felt like she couldn't be with anyone because of her curse. After it was broken and we got you back, she finally saw hope...I had already fallen in love with her. I hadn't even noticed it until just recently. I know it was foolish, which is why I got her those pills. Even if they don't work, I am ready for that responsibility."

"Oh, are you?" Odette asked.

"Mom...it's alright okay? It was an accident, it was my fault, I was the one who suggested it. I know it takes two to tango, but it was mostly my fault. So don't be mad at him, be mad at me." Duchess said, causing the woman to look at her. She sighed, giving her a loving smile, placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Fine...it's alright...I guess I can't get too hard on you. Our story does happen right after high school, and it wasn't long after before I was pregnant with you. But you have to be careful alright? Make sure to be protected, Duchess you should be taking birth control pills anyway. Even if you aren't sexually active...and just because I forgive you this once doesn't mean this is a free pass to screw like bunnies."

"Yes of course...don't worry Odette...I'm not gonna take that risk again. If the day comes that I do take that risk, it'll be after I marry your daughter and make her my wife." Blake said, wrapping his arm around Duchess, who's eyes widened in shock.

"W-wife? Y-you...me...married?"

"Eventually yes, I'm in love with you...and I won't let anything break us apart. Sorry, I don't have a ring or anything...oh I know." he said, reaching for his wrist, pulling off the golden bracelet the Fairy Queen had given him. He slipped it around her wrist, making sure it was secure.

"There, I give you that with a promise. I'll never break your heart, leave you or impregnate you before we're married, man's honor." he said, giving her a grin. Duchess felt tears brimming her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"This is awkward." Odette muttered, glancing at the paper in her hands, unfolding it.

"Huh...contraceptives have come a long way since I was young...who knew?" she said out loud, her eyes focused on the words on the paper.

It had taken her a long time, but Duchess Swan had finally gotten together with the man that she loved. Even though they had made a mistake, they knew it wouldn't be their first. As long as they both worked through it, they knew that their love would only grow stronger. In time, they would find out just how strong it would grow. But for now, they would focus on their school work and spending time together. Duchess's Ice skating contest would be happening soon, and they would have to practice hard for her to qualify, it was something that they were both looking forward too.


End file.
